


Shower sex

by Bjork



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjork/pseuds/Bjork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at work, Thor catches you in the shower</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower sex

You stood beneath the pattering of steaming water as it drenched your skin and cleaned you off from daily grime. Your hand’s streaked across your soaked face, your eyelid’s securely protecting your vision from any discomfort from the clear liquid spewing from the shower head directly.

The bathroom surfaces were painted with a light coating of mist caused by the emitting steam of your shower. You pulled your head back with grace, allowing the water to rush down deeper through the valley of your breasts, before trailing down your stomach and pattering down upon your feet.

You weren’t aware of how long you locked yourself away in the bathroom but concern didn’t seem to pop up. Your mind was drifting away from the present and accessing the key stored deep into your thoughts and memories, your pupils witnessing embarrassing moments from your younger years, and kinder past events that still left a smile on your face. 

The door opened simultaneously, the ivory opening swung gaping with sharp might, the golden door knob only making a relived soft bump when it wasn’t smashed into the miniature creator caused by rough handling in the matching walls.

The action went un-noticed in your agenda but to a certain Thunderer, his interest was more peeked on the colored silhouette barely showing through the thick glass shower door. Thor found what he was looking for.

There was triumph stroking Thor’s pride while the God mangled his way toward’s your watery hideout. You still had yet to notice the naked stranger. 

Each step came with a swing to his cock, his blonde tresses brushing against his shoulder’s, a fiendish smirk making it’s way onto his lip’s. You were unable to sense the newly found life in the room, still too deep in thought to realize Thor had his hand around the provided bar to enter the shower. 

You did catch the unexpected move in the air, the creak and graze of steal rubbing against tile and hearing the noise of someone stepping in behind you—But that was quickly demolished to your ear’s when you turned your head an inch and let out a dragging gasp of shock. 

A wave of tremors rocked your body, your hand’s balling up around your neck and holding onto the other palm. The thump in your chest became static and you were more aware of the familiar face.

"Thor…" You were breathless but Thor was still able to catch his name. Thor moved himself closer, taking care to make sure the shower door was once again slid shut to prevent water from staining the floor. 

Your fear crumbled into relief, before being watched into a shy happiness. You turned your head away, feeling like jell-o as you eased your body into his large hand’s as they came around your bare waist.

You felt the the thick press of his erupting cock between the cheeks of your ass, the stimulation was coming to life again when you felt your back graze his abs, his soft skin hidden through ripples of muscle and strength.

You weren’t fighting back the moan, enjoying how words weren’t needed to know Thor wanted you badly, how you could make that lean cock of his rise with a hunger only sated by your lip’s or welcoming cunt.

Thor attacked your neck with cherishing kisses, your head coming back and allowing him permission to please you so. Thor’s touch was soft and gentle, careful and delicate with how he handled your beautiful body. 

Your long hair was soaked from the end’s to the scalp, dolloped against your moisturized bath and tickling Thor’s curved pects, the visible power his half brother simply lacked.

You payed no mind to the running water, your hand seizing in his chin and forcing him to move deeper. Your desire was starting to flame higher, the noise of your long lasting breaths and inhaling and exhaling with a hint of a moan began to turn the room into an inferno.

Thor’s own hand found it’s way onto your soft thigh, his eye’s glued shut as he listened in on the angelic music you made.

"Beautiful." Thor managed out lowly while the focus on your neck slowly became fierce, Thor was craving you more than anything. Thor made his extra touch upon your breast, his hand’s sliding along the slick heat of your body and firmly squeezing your nipple between two finger’s. 

"Mmmm…More." You purred when the hand on your thigh began to march it’s way towards the root of hair’s. Suddenly gaining an idea, and catching how your thigh’s willingly came agape, Thor was down to his knees in the mist of seconds.

Thor continued his kisses and hand’s down your back, now licking at your skin as you shivered and fell into the bubble of giggling when you caught on. Thor was always such a dirty boy, doing whatever it took to make you squeal.

You hardly caught sight of him when you looked down but with the gentle nudge to give you the only fair warning to put your arm’s out and press your hand’s against the tiled wall in front of you to maintain a good balance; you willingly did so.

You were tingling down below, even with Thor pressing his hand’s into your rear and spreading both cheeks to prod his tongue where it didn’t belong, it still didn’t ease the ache calling for thick girth to fill.

"Yes, more!" You encouraged him on heatedly, your voice nearly cracking and growing higher in tone. You pulled your leg’s out even further for him, pushing your hip’s back and nearly grinding your ass against his tongue. 

You allowed your head to drop, the shower continuing it’s assault on your upper half even as you began to pant. One hand removed it’s griping strength off of your skin, the finger starting to rub against your clit smoothly, his rhythm steady and leaving you to press down against him. “Ah, Thor…" Your wanton whimper only caused Thor to spur on, his glistening cock beginning to move upward.

You were unsurprisingly warm down below, the instinctive scent Thor loved to taste was filling his nostrils. Thor needed to get right in the direct middle of your thighs and fast.


End file.
